


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Protecting The Sun [6]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Blood and Violence, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Youngbae, M/M, Mild Blood, Takes place in 2013, Whump, Work In Progress, knocked out, protective members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang & Everyone, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Everyone
Series: Protecting The Sun [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558711
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**5:26 PM**

"So what do you think of it hyung?"

Youngbae looked at Seungri,the maknae sporting a anticipating smile.Youngbae smiled back at him."It sounds great so far maknae."He said,making Seungri smile wider and laugh in clear relief.


End file.
